He Promised
by Siriusly Amused
Summary: ONE SHOT! Short fluffy fic that I thought up and wrote in an hour. Harry is off to fight Voldemort for the last time, one will die. Harry makes Ginny a promise...


TITLE 

**He Promised**  
By Serendipity

Ginny Weasley tried to open her eyes, but they were glued shut by dried blood that had settled upon them. She brought her right hand up to her face to wipe it off, ignoring the sharp pains that were shooting up to her shoulder. 

As the minutes droned on and on, Ginny became more and more aware of her other battle wounds. Her head pounded, her appendages screamed with pain, and she realized, even without looking, that her left arm was positioned at an odd angle. Finally, the blood came off and she was able to open her eyes. 

Ginny gasped and fought back the tears as she took in her surroundings. For the second time in her life, Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny had been unconscious the first time that she was in the Chamber. She would have died if Harry, being only a scrawny boy of twelve at the time, hadn't come down and risked his life to save her. Harry had come within an inch of death just for her, so how could she not go after him when he went down alone to go after Voldemort. 

To her horror, Ginny had found Harry and Voldemort fighting once again, and worst of all, Harry was losing. Ginny distracted Voldemort, but only temporarily. It took the Dark Lord a single curse to send the sixteen-year-old flying across the Chamber, where she hit the cold, stone wall with such force, she figured that she probably could have made a dent, and she wondered how she survived it at all. But none of that mattered now, the only thing that mattered was finding Harry. 

Ignoring the protests that her aching body gave her Ginny got to her feet. Her sight was poor due to the blood and the poor lighting in the Chamber. She squinted hard and she slowly began to walk around the Chamber. She stopped suddenly and had to clasp a hand (her right seeing as her left was useless at the moment) over her mouth to muffle a scream. There, lying in a large puddle in the middle of the Chamber, was Harry. 

She ran, despite the agonizing pain that she was in, and knelt down by his side. 

"Let him live. Let him live," she repeated over and over under her breath, as if it were a prayer that she was sending to Heaven. 

She unclasped his torn robes and laid her head down upon his chest listening hard for any sign of life. After a few seconds she released the breath that she hardly realized that she had been holding. Through his damp sweater, she could make out a heartbeat. She whispered, 'Thank you', under her breath over and over again, as tears streamed down her face and fell upon Harry's. They stayed like that for a long while, until her tears awakened Harry. He gazed bemusedly at her and at his surroundings, but his look of confusion soon turned to one of anger. 

'Ginny! What the hell are you doing down here?" he demanded of her, sitting up. 

A blush spread up to Ginny's cheeks and she looked down at her right hand, playing absentmindedly with her torn robes. 

"I couldn't let you go alone," she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek. 

Harry seemed to calm down upon hearing the sincerity in her voice and seeing the pitiable state that she was in. His hand gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his emerald eyes. 

"Your brother will kill you when he finds out that you came down here," he reasoned, wiping her tears away. 

"I would have died of impatience waiting for you to come out alive," came Ginny's almost inaudible reply. 

Harry blushed and turned away, his eyes fixating themselves on a message that had been scrawled upon the wall in blood. 

_Catch me if you can, Potter!_

Harry turned back to Ginny. 

"I have to go." 

Ginny nodded. 

"I know." 

Harry held his gaze and bit his lip, a cold draft blowing his hair askew, revealing the old lightning bolt scar. 

"Alone," he added. 

Ginny's stomach was in a tight knot, and she seemed to have forgotten how to speak so she shook her head vigorously. 

Harry brought his hand to her cheek once again. 

"I'll come back, Gin. I promise!" 

He reached into his sweater and pulled out his father's silver cross necklace that Sirius had given him a year ago. 

Around that necklace, lying intertwined with the cross, was a diamond ring, his mother's wedding ring. He unclasped the necklace and took off the ring, slipping it, very gently, upon Ginny's left ring finger. Ginny gasped when she realized what he was doing. 

"I'm going to come back, Gin. And when I do, we'll be together. I'll wait for you to finish school of course, but..." Harry trailed off, smiling shyly. 

Ginny was gasping for breath. 

"Promise?" she asked, hardly able to believe it. 

"Promise," Harry replied, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. 

Harry gazed at her for a little while before getting up and walking down a long tunnel, going deeper and deeper into the Chamber. Ginny watched the tunnel for a long while after he disappeared, wondering if she should follow, but realizing in the end that this was something that he had to do on his own. She got up and walked around fallen boulders, coming to the Chamber's entrance. She wasn't worried, or afraid. Harry would come back. 

_He Promised._

_The End_

**Aurthor's Note:** So there it is. Cliffhanger, use your imagination with the ending. I am an optimist so of course in my mind Harry comes back but you guys think of whatever you want. I thought and wrote this story in under an hour yesterday. The plot has a bunch of gaps in it like, where's Ron and Hermione?, how did Ginny get out of the Chamber, and what the hell is a seventeen-year-old doing proposing to a sixteen-year-old girl! The proposal is one of the rash things that just popped out. I kept it cuz it made the story even more fluffy. I'm usually not a fluff writer but we all amaze ourselves sometimes. Well if you liked this story review, and if you don't flame...but if I get a lot of flames then I'm taking this story down and I will never write a short fluffy fic ever again! Laterz, Gaterz! 

~serendipity 


End file.
